Flashback
by Simbylosis
Summary: The Fates and Norns have decided that the Norse and Greek must be united, and what else should you do to fix that problem, other than take the Greek's couple of the century, slam them into Hotel Valhalla and read Magnus Chase's adventures? (Big thanks to The Imaginative Babbler, and justsmileandwaveboys)
1. Intros

(I hope this story is actually worth the time of the random MCGA fans who read this, if you guys are only into Fierrochase stories, you can check out my story 'When a Magnus loves a womanman'… the story is better than the title. Anyway, thanks to 'The Imaginative Babbler, justsmileandwaveboys, killerninja123', for writing PJO read the books fanfics that inspired me to do this, thank you so much :D) On a completely different matter, this story is set after Ship of the dead…since I'm planning on doing all three books…hopefully…

 _Me: Alright Percy, say it don't spray it._

 _Percy: Help! HE has me hostage and-Mmmflffgg…_

 _Me: What Percy meant to say was-_

 _Magnus : Was that he's holding me hostage too! Come save-ow!_

 _Me: We'll do this again during the next chapter. BTW, I don't own MCGA or PJO, or else my fanfic of the R. Riordan files wouldn't just be a fanfic._

-CHB : 3rd Person POV

Percy was just lounging by the beach, Annabeth by his side, when the three Fates appeared in front of them.

"Perseus Jackson…", the Middle Fate said. Percy stood up, albeit a tad bit nervous, he knew that the Fates didn't do house calls for just anyone. "What do you want now?"

"Mind your tone Perseus. You may be the saviour of Olympus, but we still govern your life force. ", they all said it in harmony, as much harmony as three old shrivelled hags could be. "Powerful, shrivelled hags mind you, Perseus."

Percy cocked his head, "Since when can you read my mind?" They all laughed, and Annabeth hugged him tight.

"Don't worry, this visit is not a case of life forces. We are here to better unite the worlds." Percy let out a breath and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness-wait, did you say worlds? As in with an s? Meaning plural?"

Annabeth stepped forward shakily, "You're not talking about my cousin…are you?"

The Fates just nodded. Annabeth wrung her hair in worry, and Percy frowned. "What does this have to do with me?" The Fates gave him a malodorous stink eye. "Did you listen to what we just said?"

"Oh yeah, sure…unite worlds, powerful hags and controlling my life force." Annabeth tugged on his arm. "What?"

"Do you want to get your life force snipped after all this time, seaweed brain?" Percy sighed. "I'm sorry, alright? Please don't turn me into a patch of floating kelp."

The Fates snorted. "We need you around to do dome reading, you can't do that as a patch of kelp, could you?" Percy nodded gratefully. "Wait, reading?"

Annabeth had a slight smile on her face, reading and Percy together? It ought to be fun.

"Now come.", they said. The middle Fate waved her hand, and they all dissolved in a shower of light.

-HV : Magnus POV

Magnus hated that one time when his not-so-heroic blooper video was broadcast to an entire army of teenagers, he hated his luck worse when the Norns appeared and told them all that they had to read all of Magnus' adventures compiled in three books, in front of the whole army of Valhalla. Well…the teenager part of the entire army anyway.

He also didn't like when the Norns mentioned that there would be quote-and-quote, visitors. What visitors? Gods? If it was Thor, we would be in for a long few days. At least Helgi had the decency to announce it as NOT reading to the death.

I wasn't sure how the foreigners who couldn't understand English could participate, but I didn't want to think about that. Alex was smiling often these days, and she tended to avoid me with shy eyes. Unless she was a he, then he tended to sidle up to me and grin evilly. It started after the announcement, and I knew she was going to enjoy torturing me during the reading.

Alex was female right now, so she was off in the lounge, avoiding me. I sighed, perhaps she would lose track of time and end up forgetting that the reading was due to start in a few minutes. It would be for the best.

Then the horn from the feast hall of the slain sounded, and I knew Alex wouldn't be losing track of time. Those horns were so loud I could probably hear them from the other side of Boston. I got to the feast hall just as the main stream of einherjar arrived. Some were giving me looks of envy, and others awe, the rest just stayed away from me.

I felt a lumbering presence behind me, and Halfborn approached, hugging me close and beating my back. "You lucky _swina bqllr!"_ He told me, laughing good naturedly. Please don't ask me what it means, it's a part of a pig I never wanted to learn how to say in Norse.

Mallory Keen punched me in the shoulder, "Now we'll get to see the stuff you did that you didn't tell us about.", she said. "You guys seen Alex?", I asked.

Right on cue, Alex landed on my shoulder in the form of a sparrow and transformed back into human form just as two ravens appeared, ready to peck her eyes out. "Oh, shoo you stupid birds.", she said.

Then she turned on me, a malicious gleam in her eyes. "So Maggie, you ready for me to learn your deepest, darkest secrets?" I gulped. "I-I'm pretty sure the Norns didn't include that in the books…right guys?" I looked to Halfborn and Mallory, but they both looked like Alex.

"Where's T.J.? He'd probably support me…" I looked around and spotted T.J. waving us over to a nice table he got us. "Come on guys, we're wasting time here." Sam dropped down from the sky, quite literally, and landed next to me, dusting off her hijab, she settled down at our table.

As the whole room was seated, Helgi stood up and offered complementary words to me, how amazing my feats were, my achievements, bla, bla, bla. Then he was interrupted as a flash of golden light exploded behind him.

Three old ladies stepped out, who looked very much similar to the Norns. If I hadn't seen the Norns in person, I would have thought that these were there split image. Then I recognized the two people behind the three hags. Unfortunately, Alex did too.

"Hey, Percy! Annabeth!", she yelled. Waving her garrotte at them enthusiastically. Percy managed a small wave back before shrinking from the looks of thousands of dead warriors.

The old ladies cleared their throats, "This is Perseus Jackson! Savior of Olympus and Son of Poseidon!" Helgi gasped, and Hunding coughed as if he had a spear stuck in his esophagus. Lief Erikson stood up and cursed blatantly about how we shouldn't be mixing with other mythologies.

Whispers were murmured in the crowd, then outrage as all the thousands of einherjar started shouting and throwing mugs and plates. I suddenly found Blitz and Hearth beside me, seeming to have materialized out of nowhere.

"How did you guys get here?", I asked. Hearth mimed a closing of lips, and I understood.

"WE WILL NOT TOLERATE ROWDINESS!", the loud roar of the three outmatched even the loud outbursts in the feast hall. And followed an eerie silence that I've never heard in the feast hall before.

"You shall all read with Mr. Perseus Jackson and his girlfriend the daughter of Athena, Miss Annabeth Chase." The middle one pushed both of them forward. "We will be taking our leave now."

Percy sighed and rubbed his forehead as he watched the Fates disappear in a bathe of light. The room slowly regained it's noise and everything went back to normal.

Helgi stared at Percy, then me, then Alex and Annabeth. A book dropped from the sky, landing at Helgi's feet. He picked it up peering a glance at the cover.

"Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard…the Sword of Summer…" Helgi frowned and scratched his beard. "Well, I guess we should let the graecus scum sit first." Hunding whispered something into Helgi's ear, and he nodded. "Yes, good idea. Go sit over there with the Vanir-spawn, you might enjoy each other's company."

Percy sighed in relief at seeing Magnus and Alex's faces, at last, people I recognize! Annabeth smiled as well. "Magnus, long time no see bro." Percy fist bumped with me and shook hands with Alex. Annabeth pulled me in a hug and punched me in the shoulder. "Ow…what was that for?" Annabeth shrugged, "You haven't contacted me in months, you little…"

Helgi cleared his throat, "Alright, we will start reading! Settle down everyone. Chapter one! **Good morning, You're going to die!** "

(I'll be starting next chapter soon, I just wanna know if people will actually want to read this.)


	2. Where it all began

(Alright response for this story has been really great so I'm now posting this next chapter for you guys, sorry it took so long…I really don't have a good excuse other than I've been addicted to anime. I am truly sorry. Anyway here it is! P.S. 'If you guys think that I should add other characters like the Argo II crew, or perhaps the Olympians, just review down below. Tnx! P.P.S. Story from the book is in italics, I can't put the whole sentence so I'll delete stuff that won't interfere much with the story, if you want you guys can bring along a copy of the book, it would probably be best to bring a copy of the book actually)

 _Me: Alright let's try this again._

 _Annabeth: I don't get why seaweed brain couldn't do it. All you have to say is-_

 _Alex: That Simbylosis doesn't own PJO or MCGA and that he isn't R. Riordan in disguise_

 _Annabeth: Unless he is…_

 _(Sound of Annabeth slapping me)_

 _Me : Ow. Just get on with it._

-HV : Magnus POV

Helgi cleared his throat, "Alright, we will start reading! Settle down everyone. Chapter one! **Good morning, You're going to die!** " There was a pause as the title as it sunk in, then everyone started laughing.

Percy clutched his chest and patted me on the back, "Man! First chapter and you go with that?" I held my hands up in defense, "Hey, I didn't write this book alright. Not my fault the title is so straightforward. Anyway, what would the first chapter of your book if you had one?" I said.

"I don't know-", Percy shrugged, "I accidentally vaporize my pre-algebra teacher?" I raised an eyebrow, "Now how did you manage to do that?" Percy smiled at me before sealing his lips.

"SILENCE!" Helgi's roar reverberated around the hall. "I shall now continue with the story, please keep all chit-chat restrained to your own tables!"

' _Yeah, I know. You guys are going to read about how I died in agony, and you're going…"Wow! That sounds cool, Magnus! Can I die…too?"_ Snickers were heard around the room at that. " _'No. Just, no. Don't go…off rooftops. Don't run…and set yourself on fire.'_

Percy nudged Annabeth wand whispered into her ear, "Hey, let's make Leo do that last part when we get back." She gave him a light smack before returning to her listening.

' _It doesn't …that way. You will not end up where I ended up. Besides, you wouldn't…deal with my situation. Unless you've got some crazy desire to see…you shouldn't even think about finding the wolf headed doors. My name is Magnus Chase-'_

"I thought it was Helgi!" Hunding yelled from his seat. Slight bursts of laughter erupted from several tables, including the thanes. Helgi had turned a lovely rosy shade, then he cleared his throat and continued reading.

' _I'm sixteen years old-'_ Helgi instantly shoved his face into his hands, knowing what would come next. Everyone started laughing as they thought of a sixteen-year-old Helgi. The laughter died down after a while, but it would take some before Helgi's face went back to normal.

' _This is the story of how…I got myself killed. My day…normal enough. I was sleeping…when a guy kicked me awake and said, "They're after you." By the way,…past two years.'_ Percy gave me a reassuring smile, and Annabeth patted me on the back. They didn't understand that was what I hated most about it, the pity. Alex wasn't fazed however.

"Oh, poor you…" Then she hit me on the head with a plate and told me not to make a pity party of myself. Typical Alex.

' _Some of you…how sad. Others may think…loser! But if you saw me…you would walk right past me like I'm invisible. You'd pray, Don't let him ask me for money. You'd wonder…surely a teenager wouldn't be…stuck outside in the middle of a Boston winter. Somebody…help that poor boy! Then…keep walking.'_

Percy grimaced at the reality of the situation, wondering if that was how all the bums who he passed by when he walked down the street felt when they looked at him and asked for spare change.

' _Whatever. I don't need…sympathy. I'm used to…laugh at. I'm definitely…being ignored. Let's move on. The bum…was a guy called Blitz. As usual he looked like…a dirty hurricane. His wiry black hair was full of…twigs. His face was…saddle leather, and…flecked with ice. His beard…all directions. Snow caked…his trench coat…it dragged around his feet-Blitz being about five feet five…eyes were so dilated…irises were all pupil. His permanently alarmed expression…might start screaming any second. '_

"Your descriptions are so weird.", Percy said. "You're like Percy, no brain-to-mouth filter.", Annabeth replied. "Hey!", Percy argued. Annabeth shut him up with a kiss.

' _I blinked…my eyes. My mouth tasted like…hamburger. My sleeping bag…didn't want to get out of it. "Who's after me?" "Not sure." Blitz rubbed his nose…like a lightning bolt."_ 'What would Jason look like if he had a nose like that?", Percy mused.

'" _They're handing out…your name and picture."'_ Annabeth suddenly realized when the story started, "So it was that day?" I nodded.

' _I cursed.'_ Halfborn nudged me with his elbow, "What did you curse? If you need any lessons I can give you a lot. Or you could learn from that spittoon over there-" Mallory hit him in the shin before smiling sweetly at me.

' _Random police… I could deal with. Truant officers, community service volunteers, drunken college kids, addicts looking to roll somebody small and weak…pancakes and orange juice.' "_ You have a far fetched definition of a hearty breakfast Magnus.", TJ told me. Magnus shrugged, "I've no idea the last time I had pancakes and orange juice."

' _But when somebody knew my name and face…bad. That meant…me specifically. Maybe the folks…were mad…breaking their stereo.'_ Annabeth gave me a disapproving frown. "What? The songs were driving me crazy." _(Those Christmas carols had been driving me crazy.)_ "See! The book agrees with me!", I yelled. Annabeth swatted him, "The book was written from your head doofus."

' _Maybe a security camera caught that last bit of pickpocketing I did in the Theater District.'_ She gave me an even bigger frown, "There better be a good reason for this, cuz." _'(Hey, I needed money for pizza.)'_ Annabeth looked like she wanted to give me a piece of her mind, but Percy intervened. "Hey. Pizza is as good a reason as any to steal, right Magnus?" I shrugged, "Falafel is better." Percy faced me, his eyebrows doing upside-down arrows, "No, pretty sure a Happy meal is best." Annabeth put her arm in between us, like a referee. "Alright, Falafel Happy meals are the best. Alright?" "Fine.", the two huffed.

' _Or maybe…ask questions about my mom's murder.'_ Percy looked like he wanted to ask me, but thought better of it and decided they would read about it later. _'I packed…about three seconds. The sleeping bag…fit in my backpack with…underwear. Except for the clothes… all I owned. I could blend in…pretty well. Boston was…college kids. Some…more scraggly and younger-looking than me.'_

"Seriously?", Percy asked me. "I hope I don't look like that when I go to college." "When 'we' go to college seaweed brain.", Annabeth retorted. Percy smiled, "Of course." I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy for what my cousin and her boyfriend had. Something that I probably might never have with Alex.

' _I turned to Blitz. "Where'd you see…flyers?" "Beacon Street."_ At it's mention, Percy started to sniff the air and was surprised to smell a whiff of bacon. He nudged me and pointed to the air, "Do you smell that?" "Smell what?", I asked. I took a sniff and I too found the beautiful smell of bacon lingering in the air. "Where's it coming from?" Percy decided to go in search of it, and Alex tagged along with him.

' _They're coming this way. Middle-aged…daughter." I frowned. "That makes no sense. Who-" "I don't know…gotta go." Blitz squinted at the sunrise…windows orange. For reasons…hated the daylight._ '"That seems suspicious.", Annabeth told me. _'Maybe he was…vampire. "You should…see Hearth. He's…in Copley Square." I tried…irritated. The local street people…hovering around me._

I imagined the many taunts I would receive from Alex if she were here, I silently thanked Percy for leading her away, and prayed for their successful hunt for bacon. _'"I appreciate it," I said. "I'll be fine." Blitz chewed…thumbnail. "I dunno…be extra careful." "Why?" He glanced…my shoulder. "They're coming." I didn't see anybody. When I turned…gone. I hated…did that. Just-Poof. They guy…ninja. A homeless vampire ninja._ ' "I can definitely see the similarities between you and Percy," Annabeth told me.

"Just by hearing me describe Blitz?," I asked. "By your description." At that exact moment, Percy and Alex returned with four plates of smoking hot bacon. "Where'd you guys get them?," I asked. Percy pointed back to the entrance of the feast hall, "Some dudes were have a stall open, selling this stuff for red gold or whatever, Alex paid." Alex nodded, "Yeah, so everyone who eats owes me a dollar." "Eat all you can bacon for a dollar, pretty good deal right?, "Percy said, slurping up bacon like a human vacuum. Halfborn took Percy's lead and ate just like Percy. Not wanting to waste my dollar I took a handful and stuffed them in my mouth.

' _Now I had a choice…spot the people who were looking for me. Blitz's description…made me curious. A middle-aged white guy…on a bitter-cold morning. Why? Who were they?'_ "Were they monsters," Percy asked me, before belching out bacon breath in harmony with Halfborn. I shook my head.

' _I crept…the pond. Almost nobody…under the bridge. I could hug…without them seeing me. Snow coated the ground. The sky was…blue. The bare tree…dipped in glass. The wind cut…mind the cold. My mom…I was half polar bear.'_ "You think Frank could change into half-polar bear and half-human?, " Percy asked Annabeth.

' _Dammit, Magnus. I chided myself. After two years…still a minefield. I stumbled over one…blown to bits'._ "I hope I won't have to experience that with Sally…," Percy said. "Me, Nico, Thalia, and the rest won't stand for it., "Annabeth comforted him.

' _I…focus. The man…coming this way. The man's sandy hair…bothered to cut it. His baffled expression…substitute teacher's:…where it came from. His dress shoes…for a Boston winter. His socks…shades of brown.. His tie…in total darkness.'_ "Cuz, please tell me you have a better description for how I look when you see me."

' _The girl…his daughter. Her hair…lighter blond. She was dressed…at the neckline. Her expression…angry. She gripped a sheaf…unfairly. If she was looking…not want to be found. She was scary.'_ Annabeth had a beaming smile after my description, "Thank you for having the decency to feel scared cuz, it's my job description."

' _I didn't recognize…very old memory. Father and daughter…path forked. They looked around…in the dead of winter. "Unbelievable," said the girl. "I want to strangle him." Assuming…down a little more._ Annabeth snickered. _Her dad sighed. "We should…killing him. He is…uncle." "But two years?" the girl demanded. "Dad, how…for two years?" "I can't explain…actions. I never….Annabeth."'_

Percy made a dramatic gasp, "And this is the scene in the soap where the long-lost family member is reunited!" Annabeth whacked him and he promptly shut up. _'I inhaled…hear me. A scab…off my brain-'_ "That would hurt.", TJ said. _'exposing…six years old. Annabeth. Which means…Uncle Frederick? I flashed back…the adults yelled at each other downstairs.'_

'" _You're lucky…with your momma'. Annabeth stacked…her miniature building.'_ "Of course that's what you would be doing wise girl," Percy chided her. My cousin laughed and threw her arm around Percy. _It was amazingly…like a temple. "I'm…run away." I had no…meant it. I was…her confidence. Then…in the doorway. His fists…clenched. His grim expression…on his sweater. "Annabeth, we're leaving." Annabeth…at me. Her gray eyes…for a first grader's. "Be safe, Magnus." With a flick…domino temple. That was…I'd seen her.'_

"She reminds me a lot of Miss Keen over here!," Halfborn grunted. Mallory sneered before breaking an empty plate of bacon over his head. The grease dripped from his beard and onto the table, as he licked some and gave me a thumbs up.

' _Afterward…staying away from your uncles. Especially Randolph. I won't give…he wants. Ever. She wouldn't explain…had argued about. You have to trust me, Magnus. Being around them…dangerous. I trusted…mom. Even after her death…my relatives. Now, suddenly…looking for me.'_

"I understand how you would feel," Percy told me, "It's pretty creepy. It's like they're only looking for you because they need you to do something for them. Pretty much like the Gods."

' _Randolph lived…in Virginia. Yet here…photo on them. Where had they…photo of me? My head buzzed…their conversation. "-to find Magnus," Uncle Frederick was saying. He checked…smartphone. "Randolph is at…South End. He says no luck. We should try…the park." "How do we…Magnus is alive?" Annabeth asked miserably. "Missing…two years. He could be…ditch somewhere!" Part of me…shout, TADA!'_

Snickers were heard in various places and Annabeth nudged me for like the fifth time that day, "I knew someone was listening in and watching us…I could just feel it. I'm surprised that it was actually you, that was listening. I thought it was some monster of some sort."

' _Even though…I'd seen Annabeth. I didn't like…her distressed. But after so long…understand what's going on.'_ "Wise move," Annabeth told me. "Though it might have saved us more trouble if you had jumped out." ' _"Randoph is…alive," said Uncle Frederick. "He's…in Boston. If his life…in danger…"_ '

The tension in the room suddenly went up triple-fold at the word danger. If I could smell emotions, I could smell a load of excitement surrounding our table. And excitement meant that I would get horrifically embarrassed when my fight with Surt came up.

' _They set off…by the wind. I was shivering…from the cold. I wanted…demand to hear what was going on. How did Randolph…still in town? Why…looking for me? How was my life in danger…on any other day? But…follow them. I remembered…ever told me. I'd been reluctant…made me look at her. Magnus, run. Hide. Don't trust anyone. I'll find you. Whatever you do, don't go to Randolph for help.'_

' _Then before…out the window. Two pairs of glowing…from the darkness… I shook off…toward the Common. Uncle Randolph…contacted Frederick and Annabeth. He'd gotten…to Boston. All this time…I was missing. It seemed impossible…tell them about it now?'_ "We were wondering the exact same thing," Annabeth muttered.

' _Without confronting him…way to get answers. His town house...easy walk from here. According…Randolph wasn't home. He was somewhere…looking for me. Since nothing started a day…pay his place a visit.'_

Helgi shut the book. "That's the end of chapter one! Now I'll let Hunding read before I blow a blood vessel from all your noise." He stalked out of the hall, but stopped at the bacon stall and bought himself a plate.

"Let's start reading then…shall we?"

(end of chapter 2…you guys have no idea how long it took me to write just this one chapter, so it'll take a while before the next chapter comes up. See you again next time guys!)


	3. Percy Drowns Valhalla

(What's up guys? Hi-fives? No? Nice talking. Most of you probably want to kill me right now. You are most probably screaming, " **WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG!?"** I am truly sorry. I'll make it up to you guys. I swear on the River Styx. The River Styx will probably kill me as soon as I upload this chapter. If I don't make a new chapter, assume that the River Styx has killed me for breaking my promise.) On a completely different note: I got two reviews, one said that I should write the whole dialogue, while others said that I should only write snippets because beware of copyrights. Could you guys enlighten me on the safer option here? I'll try out complete sentences for this chapter.

-Peace out, guys.

 _Me: Ready to cooperate Percy?_

 _Percy: Hmmm-no._

 _Me: Sad…I was just about to bring you a Happy Meal._

 _Percy: What? NOOOOOOOO!_

 _Me: What about you Magnus?_

 _Magnus: I'm not really hungry._

 _Me: It seems that you don't want falafel either. leaves_

 _Magnus: Falafel? You never said falafel! Wait, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _Me: BTW, I own none of RR's work, all credit goes to RR for his great work._

-HV: Annabeth POV

Hunding grabbed the book, then he squinted at it before scratching his beard. " **The Man with the Metal Bra**?"

My eyebrow crept up just the smallest bit, my cousin wearing a pained expression on his face. Then Alex's face popped up in front of Magnus, the corners of her lips turned down in an accusatory frown.

"Is that supposed to be a jest against the gay community?", she asked him. Magnus' eyes widened like drachmas, "No, not at all! It's a jest about Vikings! You remember that statue of Leif Erikson, right?"

At those words, Alex's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Leif Erikson, eh?" Alex then transformed into a mouse, scurrying over to the Thanes table.

Sam then seemed to realize what Alex was scheming. She stood up, flying over to the Thanes table. Magnus had no idea what was happening, but watched as Alex whispered into the ear of Leif Erikson. My cousin started to turn green as he realized what must have been happening, and he clambered to run away to the exit of the Feast Hall.

Leif Erikson growled as he realized that Magnus was talking about him in the chapter's title. "Kill Magnus Chase and his friends! Make them pay!" No one responded, and Leif Erikson said something else that made everyone in the room stand up and charge after Magnus. The yell of need to kill Magnus drowned out what he had said, so Alex told me later on.

Apparently, he had said that whoever kills Magnus would get a hefty prize of red gold. Percy launched after Magnus, intent on protecting him from everyone who wanted to slaughter him. I was informed after the event that Percy totally forgot that Magnus would be resurrected after dying.

Percy fought like a demon, hacking and slashing with riptide. Each swing brought another wave of enemies down. He parried a flying axe, broke a spear in half, and sent a sword straight back to its owner. But I knew that Percy would soon be overwhelmed, and I had a feeling that his attackers had no idea that he would not be resurrected like Magnus.

"We have to help him!", I yelled at Alex. "Why?", she asked. "If he dies he'll be back up in a few hou- ". Realization dawned on Alex's face. "He's not immortal! Samirah, let's go! Annabeth you stay here, the crowd out there would kill you too.

I watched in awe as the Floor 19 gang charged at the army of teenagers in an attempt to save Percy, who was also saving Magnus.

-Magnus POV

My mouth hung open, watching Percy decimate the army of Vahalla one-by-one. Jack buzzed against my chest, and I brought him out of pendant form.

"What's up, Magnus? Oh! It's that hot babe, Riptide! Magnus, I have to help her out." Jack started glowing a weird pink color, and I let him charge into the fray to help Percy. Percy seemed to be startled that a floating sword was next to him, but smiled as he recognized Jack.

"Hey there, Percy! I see that your fine blade is in action there." Jack tried to sidle up to riptide, but Percy was swinging his sword around too fast. Jack decided to just smooth talk riptide while fighting off some attackers. Everything looked under control, Percy could handle it!

But I realized just how many people were on my tail, and I lost hope. We were now cornered, and Percy had various arrows that sprouted from his arms and legs. I watched in horror as a throwing knife plunged into his left shoulder with enough force to make him stumble backwards, giving a perfect opportunity for a war hammer to swing towards his skull.

Then a bright light erupted in front of me, as I watched Sam's Valkyrie spear parry the hammer away. I smiled with a renewed effort, as Floor 19 charged the army fearlessly. TJ with his bayonet in hand, Mallory with her knives flashing by her side, Halfborn with a giant battle axe, and Alex with her signature garrote.

I watched as Percy stood up, an undeniable anger in his sea green eyes. Water began to fly towards him, coming from the waterfalls in the Feast Hall, the water swirled around him, building up slowly. A tornado formed around him, whipping through the air. Then he launched at the mob, bringing with him a 10-foot tall tidal wave.

Fighting came to a halt. Everyone had paused in whatever they were doing, the cold water seemed to have stopped all they're fighting. But only for a second. They instantly went back to attacking Percy and me and Floor 19, a few Valkyries joined in too, others clamoring to kill me, while others were trying to stop the chaos.

Then I watched as a small mob, like 20 of them parted from the group, heading to the one other person that was still alone in the Feast Hall. Annabeth.

Percy fought as hard as he could, ignoring the searing pain of arrows and knives. But something caught the corner of his eye, Annabeth being surrounded by 20 other guys, all of them holding wickedly dangerous pointed weapons, all of them raised their weapons and Percy bellowed in outrage.

The whole hotel shook, like a massive earthquake was going on. Everyone fell down, others impaling themselves on their spears and swords as they did. Tables shook, rafters fell, cracks broke open in the ground. Geysers of water exploded into the air, as I watched Percy stand in the middle of it all.

He emanated an aura of power, so strong that anyone would bow down to it. I recalled when Annabeth was telling her story, about how Percy turned down immortality. Only now did I see how he could be offered such a gift. The earth continued to shift and move, the walls of Valhalla starting to break apart. I watched as Percy raised his hand, and the ground seemed to swell under our feet. The last thing I remembered was Percy slamming his hand into the ground, and how Valhalla was instantly flooded.

-Percy's POV

I groaned, my head was spinning wildly, and I tried to remember what happened. Fight, Annabeth, Magnus, army, flood. Annabeth! I instantly stood up, rushing to Annabeth's side. She looked unfazed, dripping wet with a few small bruises, but in no imminent danger. The Feast Hall looked completely different, everything was wet, and there were multiple cracks that sneaked up the wall and through the floor.

Annabeth then filled me in on everything that happened, and I smiled in relief that she was safe. Everything was sorted out later on, and a "Sorry" was passed on to me for trying to kill me. I shrugged it off, but Annabeth still had a frown on her face.

Once everyone had dried up and were back in their seats, Hunding started again.

' _The family mansion sucked. Oh, sure, you wouldn't think so. You'd see the massive six-story brownstone with gargoyles on the corners of the roof, stained glass transom windows, marble front steps, and all the other blah, blah, blah, rich-people-live-here details, and you'd wonder why I'm sleeping on the streets.'_

I nodded, "Why are you living on the streets again?"

' _Two words: Uncle Randolph.'_

My head tilted sideways, "I have a hard time recollecting after that whole skirmish, who's Uncle Randolph again?"

"You'll learn soon enough.", Magnus replied.

' _It was his house. As the oldest son, he'd inherited it from my grandparents, who died before I was born. I never knew much about the family soap opera-'_

I grinned devilishly. "See! I said that it was a soap opera earlier!" Annabeth just rolled her eyes at me.

' _, but there was a lot of bad blood between the there kids: Randolph, Frederick, and my mom. After the Great Thanksgiving Schism-'_

Annabeth smirked at Magnus, "You make it sound like a battle in World War II or something."

' _, we never visited the ancestral home again. Our apartment was, like, half a mile away, but Randolph might as well have lived on Mars. My mom only mentioned him if we happened to be driving past the brownstone. Then she would point it out the way you might point out a dangerous cliff. "See? There it is. Avoid it."'_

"Yet you still didn't avoid it.", we all said in unison. "You're kind of like Percy over here.", Annabeth poked me jokingly.

' _After I started living on the streets, I would sometimes walk by at night. I'd peer in the windows and see glowing display cases of antique swords and axes, creepy helmets with facemasks staring at me from the walls, statues silhouetted in the upstairs windows like petrified ghosts.'_

"So he's a nut?", I asked. Annabeth gave me a look that I knew all too well. "No brain-to-mouth filter, seaweed brain. We should really consider buying you one."

' _Several times I considered breaking in to poke around, but I'd never been tempted to knock on the door. Please, Uncle Randolph, I know you hated my mother and haven't seen me in ten years; I know you care more about your rusty old collectibles than you do about your family; but may I live in your fine house and eat your leftover crusts of bread?'_

I grimaced as I thought back on the Gods, and how sometimes, they treated their kids like that too.

' _No thanks. I'd rather be out on the street, eating day-old falafel from the food court.'_

"Does falafel really taste good?", I asked, a skeptical look on my face. Magnus nodded at me with a dreamy look of hunger on his face, "I'll treat you to some as soon as lunch comes around. Which should be right after this chapter."

' _Still…I figured it would be simple enough to break in, look around, and see if I could find answers about what was going on. While I was there, maybe I could grab some stuff to pawn.'_

-Magnus POV

My cousin and Sam both gave me disappointed looks, but Alex paid no heed to the fact that I would do such a thing. "Theft, Magnus? Really?", Annabeth asked me.

' _Sorry if that offends your sense of right and wrong. Oh, wait. No, I'm not.'_

"That's my answer.", I told her. "A pretty rude one.", Sam countered.

' _I don't steal from just anybody. I choose obnoxious jerks who have too much already. If you're driving a new BMW and you park it in a handicapped spot without a disabled placard , then yeah, I've got no problem jimmying your window and then taking some change from your cup holder. If you're coming out of Barneys with your bag of silk handkerchiefs, so busy talking on your phone and pushing people out of your way that you're not paying attention, I am there for you, ready to pickpocket your wallet. If you can afford five thousand dollars to blow your nose, you can afford to buy me dinner.'_

Mallory cheered. "I wholeheartedly approve!" Sam just shook her head in dismay.

' _I am judge, jury, and thief.'_

"I'm Batman.", Percy said in a deep growling voice. Laughter was held back around the table.

' _And as far as obnoxious jerks went, I figured I couldn't do better than Uncle Randolph. The house fronted Commonwealth Avenue. I headed around back to the poetically named Public Alley 429. Randolph's parking spot was empty. Stairs led down to the basement entrance. If there was a security system, I couldn't spot it. The door was a simple latch lock without even a deadbolt. Come on, Randoplh. At least make it a challenge.'_

Annabeth's brow was now twitching. "Something is off about this whole thing." She couldn't be more right.

' _Two minutes later I was inside. In the kitchen I helped myself to some sliced turkey, crackers, and milk from the carton. No falafel. Dammit.'_

Percy nudged me, "All those delicious choices and you're still angry that there's no falafel?"

' _Now I was really in the mood for some, but I found a chocolate bar and stuffed it in my coat pocket for later. (Chocolate must be savored, not rushed.)'_

The whole Feast Hall belched their agreement. I suddenly heard something like a cowbell behind me, and was surprised to see that the bacon stand had suddenly been replaced with a chocolate bar stand. About half of the people in the feast hall lined up, including Hunding.

Helgi, who noticed that no one was around to read the book, decided that it would be continued after Hunding got his chocolate, and we were given a 5 minute break. I decided to give Annabeth and Percy a quick tour of Valhalla.

(that will be all for this chapter! Hot damn that's 5 pages when I wrote it. Took me a looong while to write this. Stay tuned you guys!)


End file.
